Male Windurstian Mithra
by TyokoMew
Summary: Mithran race was thought to be a limited race of nothing but pure breed FEMALE cat girls but how can there be pure breed mithra without a male behind the curtain? Toshi is a 16 year old male mithran that might have biten more then he can chew.
1. Chapter 1

Toshi: -Toshi sat the shore of Valkurm Dunes, He only a mere Windustian, all he was a curious male Mithra. The fact that he was out in the open was strange since it was rare to even find a male mithra. If they were seen it was usually at their homes since the females were more of the fighters than the males. Yet Toshi being the rebel he was sat there at the shore on all fours pouncing at fish left and right, an innocent smile on his face everytime he failed to catch a fish.-

Sanai: -Sanai stood on the wooden dock of Selbina Port. She held a black 6-round pistel aiming it with her left hand up towards the sky.- Hey.. Hey you... -Glaring up at a white seagul.- Lets play Russian Roulette.. -She had a evil grin come across her face. She aimed the gun at the bird, and whispered.- Bang. -Pressed the trigger to nothing.- Well.. you luck out bird.. that chamber had no bullet in it.. -Lowers the gun to her side, turns, and walks off the dock and into town.-

Toshi: -Two Fishermen would enter Selbina, they obviously headed to the docks as they both chatted about the male Mithra that had been seen at Whitebone beach trying to catch fish with his two bare hands and mouth. Both of the two laughed as they positioned themselves by the edges of the dock and began to fish. Returning to Toshi, he continued to pounce at any small fish that got near, being so impatient he would still miss each and everytime.-

Sanai: -As Sanai exited the dock, she over heard the two fishermen's conversation.- A male mithra out here? -She thought to herself.- I gotta see this for myself.. -She hilted her gun and began toward the exit of Selbina. She put her right hand through her silver hair and flicked her bangs out of her eyes.- They said Whitebone beach so that means the west beach. -She walks out of the town heading west and south to Whitebone Sands beach.-

Toshi: -Toshi found himself caught up in a bundle of seaweed as he gnawed at it. His ears twitched as he fell backward onto his back, kicking at the seaweed. Finally escaping it, he mewed at himself as he scratched at his head some.- " Mrrr... Didn't now catching a fish would be this harrrd..." -He bit his lower lip, looking out for any female mithras, because he knew it would be bad news since it was against the rules of the Mithrans.-

Sanai: -Without Toshi noticing she stood still behind him, staring down at him with glazed eyes.- Well.. well.. a male mithra truely is out this far, eh?

Toshi: -His ears perked up immediately as he jumped forward and fell face first into the wet sand, turning around as he looked up at female, biting his lower lip. Yeah so! Yourrr point..? -He smiled cheerfully up at her even though he knew he was basicly in deep shit.-

Sanai: And you're doing it all wrong.. -Gets on one knee staring at a tropical fish as it swam up.- You have to sense where there fish will be.. -Swiftly strikes, catching the fish in her right hand.- Not where it is that moment. -Hands him the fish.- It's that simple. -Stands up and turns, back towards him.- Don't worry, I won't get you in any trouble.. I only had to see with my own eyes if what I had heard about a male mithra was true. You didn't see me, I didn't see you, got it? -Begins to walk away back towards Selbina.-

Toshi: -Taking the fish, he began to munch on it as he began to follow her as well. He smiled warmly over at her, not saying anything but he continued to follow as it was a male mithran instinct to become quite affectionate to the first female mithran to help them.- So.. Where are you headed..? -He blinked some,purring from his throat.-

Sanai: -Stops and turns towards Toshi.- Is that any of your buisness? Do you plan to get yourself killed by following me..

Toshi: -His tail would gently rub against her arm as he shook his head.- I'll be fine as long as I'm being companied by a female mithran.. -Took a few steps closer to her and nuzzled his cheek on her shoulder.-

Sanai: -Swiftly puts her pistel to his head.- I see you heed no warnings hm? Besides.. who said it would be fiends that you are to worry about.. -Hilts her gun again.- You're just a boy.. go home..

Toshi: -His ears lowered as he backed up, his tail laying straight down as his body lowered. He then turned and finished the walk to Selbina by him and then take the boat back to where he belonged even though he didn't want, looking at the female mithra with a sigh before he got on the boat.-

Sanai: -Before Toshi leaves, Sanai gives a short briefing to him.- You're too young to be chancing your life with our meeting.. You'll be safe at home with your family. Someday, we may meet again.. -Begins to turn and keeps her head turned facing him.- Also, you better know how to fish next we do meet.. -Gives a slight laugh, picks up 3 great katana that laid against the dock post, and straps them to her back.- You take care of yourself.. remember, do not tell anyone of our meeting.. keep safe.. And one more thing.. -Walks up to Toshi, places her hand on his face, and kisses him lightly.- Until we meet again.. -Walks away.-

Toshi: -A thundering blush took place on his soft tan cheeks as he placed his fingers on his lips from the kiss as a crowd of young adventurers basicly pushed him into the boat as they were all in a hurry. Toshi sighed to himself as he rushed to the top of the boat, to lightly wave to the mithra who kissed him. As he waved the boat began to move toward its next port.-

Sanai: -Looks over her shoulder and through her silver bangs, whispering.- I know we'll meet again.. just.. not now.. -Turns forward and walks out of Selbina heading in the direction of La Thiene Plateau.- 


	2. Chapter 2

Toshi: -After a few hours on the boat, he had arrived at the port of Mhaura with a longing sigh as he got off the boat. He didn't stop in the port town to look around at all, as he had immediately headed out into Buburimu Peninsula all the way to Windurst as he seemed a bit down about returning home all lonely since he had thought his new 'friend' was coming with him.-

Sanai: -Arriving to the entrance of La Thiene Plateau, she unsheathed the smallest of her 3 katana on her back, the one with the yellow flag tied to the handle.- Lets see.. -Sways a little to the left then a little to the right with her tail swaying with her.- Which way shall I take today? To the Fortress of San D'Oria or go through Jugner Forest to Upper Jeuno? Hmm hmm -Her eyes flickered as a breeze blew through her hair.- The winds say Jugner Forest.. Upper Jeuno it is.. -Begins Northwest towards the Holla-Crag and the landline to Jugner Forest.-

Toshi: -As he arrived in Windurst, he found himself being lectured by crowds of female mithrans who saw him entering Windurst. He rolled his eyes at most of them as he walked away. Staring down at the floor, he walked into Port Windurst to his surprise he had found a airship pass and a free ride ticket. Quickly he went to where the Airships were and gave the people there his ticket as he would sneak onto the airship to Jeuno.-

Sanai: -With Daiku in hand, she cuts through Jugner Tigers, as she runs through the Jugner Forest.- Maybe I should have grabbed a Chocobo.. -She shrugged and sheathed Daiku beside its sister swords, the red flagged Nakiri and blue flagged Sakiyo. She approached the Batallia Downs landline.-

Toshi: -Having arrived at Jeuno, he stood in the middle of Port Jeuno, being stared at by many of the locals and even the travelers. Soon enough he would find himself getting circled by a group of thieves that were all female mithras. His ears lowered as they threatened to take and throw him into the Boyahda tree to be eaten by spiders if he didn't come with them.-

Sanai: -Walks into Upper Jeuno, flickering her right ear, as she approached the Auction House where a huge crowd had formed.- Crowd: Did you hear! There's a group of Mithras in Port Jeuno! -A guy standing in the back.- It isn't Nanaa Mihgo's group is it??? -Guy in the front.- I think it is her group, it's a group of Thieves! -Stares at the group and walks back up the stairs and runs over and down the stairs to Port Jeuno.- Nanaa Mihgo.. that's the mithra cat burglar.. What the fuck is she doing out here with her groupies..

Toshi: -Suddenly he was put into chains and dragged across the Port as the group was heading through to Qufim Islands. He sighed as his eyes were closed so he did't noticed the woman he had met earlier this morning that he had wanted to stay with so much. The group clearly told him that since he was wandering out on his own he would be their slave as punishment so it was clear that he lost his freedom just now.-

Sanai: -Unhilts Nakoji and fires a shot into the air then aims it towards the group of mithras.- Are you Nanaa Mihgo's gang? -Glares at the group with darkened eyes.- Dragging a boy in chains is too savage for even us Mithras.. and believe me ladies.. I will fire..

Toshi: -They grunted at the gun as two others pulled out their own guns as two others took Toshi down the stairs to Qufim Island, becoming quite fast in speed even through they were carrying a male mithra.-

Sanai: You dare try to fight me? You'll pay with your lives! -Unsheaths Nakiri and Sakiyo, dula wielding them, charges at the mithras.- Didn't you learn not to mess with fire.. -Slices the guns in halves.- You may get burned. -Glares at the mithras with golden eyes.- Don't dare say you don't know who I am.. It might just be the last thing you say..

Toshi: -The two mithras quickly threw down two smoke bombs and made their escape as the others were have way to the Tower. Toshi stuggled and mewed for help as he hissed at the gun kept at his head at all times. He sighed as he cried silently to himself.- Let me.. go... please..

Sanai: -Growled and ran out in Qufim Island.- You won't lose me so easily you fucking cowards! -She runs to the end of the tunnel and fires a flare into the air.- Cid better not be on a fucking coffee break.. -Gave chase on foot after the mithras as they approached Delkfutt's Tower.-

Toshi: -The two that had Toshi were told from their communcation shells to just drop the male and escape Qufim before the woman with three swords and a gun came to kill them because their best guesses was that Toshi was her mate. Yet they let him go, they placed him in the middle of the forzen lake in middle of Qufim. He whimpered at the cold, since he was only in a normal loincloth and pants.-

Sanai: -A airship appeared above Qufim Island and a message came in on Sanai's linkshell.- Cid: I see two Mithras but theyre alone.. Sanai: Alright, let me know if you see the male.. he's whom I'm more concerned with. Cid: Roger that. -Sheaths her swords and hilts her gun.- About time they fucking figured it out otherwise they would have been on the top of my list..

Toshi: -His ears dropped as he felt like he was never gonna get off this frozen lake as he crawled toward the surface. Soon enough he was back on the surface, sneezing a few times now that he was catching a cold from the weather at the Qufim islands. He bit his lower lip as he shivered, holding himself as he walked aimlessly around, trying to find the way back to Jeuno.-

Sanai: Cid: I see him Sanai. Sanai: Where is he Cid? Sanai: He's by the lake heading down the south tunnel. Sanai: Alright, Roger that Cid, Thanks. Cid: Haha no problem "boss". -Rolls her eyes.- Yea yea, go back to your lab. Cid: Pssh, fine. -Sanai runs south of the Delfkutt's Tower and toward the Qufim Island Lake.-

Toshi: -Eventually when she arrives, Toshi would fall against her with his eyes shut as he sighed before passing out from the cold. He shivered all over as even her warmth wasn't keeping him warmth in his unconisous state. Toshi mewed toward her, relieved to see that it was her and not anyone else.-

Sanai: -Looks down at him.- They should have known better.. -She picks up her linkshell one more time.- Ya know what Cid? Swing around one time and land would ya? We cant keep him out here and carry him to town. Cid: Alright meet me infront of Delfkutt's Tower. Sanai: Alright, and Cid, I'll need your help to carry him on board. Cid: Hahaha that's a first time you ever ask for help from anyone. Sanai: Shut up or that airship of yours will be in flames tonight. Cid: Geez, so much anger. Sanai: -Growls deeply.- Ciiid... Cid: Sorry!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

Toshi: -Toshi whimpered, his eyes barely opened as he held onto Sanai as he placed his face against her shoulder, he cried scaredly as he felt like he never wanted to leave Windurst now. All he wanted was to go home and be safe instead of being in fear of people who knew they could take advantage of him.-

Sanai: So you're still conscious.. that means you can hear me. -Looks down with a soft face.- I told you to go home.. Why didn't you listen to me?.. -Approachs the airship carrying Toshi.- You know.. you eat too much fish, boy.. -She laughed as she placed him in the room below deck and covered him with a blanket.- Warm yourself up hmm? -Walks away, up the stairs, and onto the airship deck.- Hey Old Man, you're so slow.. head for Windurst. -Cid gets on a speaker.- Bossy Mithra. Sanai: This bossy Mithra has a contract on you.

Toshi: -Toshi followed Sanai up the stairs, sighing as he looked down.- I found an airship pass.. so I went to Jeuno in hope of seeing you again.. I didn't mean to cause so much trouble for you.. -His ears lowered as he hugged onto the blanket as he ruffled his own silver locks of hair. He sighed once again as he reached out to take her hand, hoping this time he didn't get a gun pointed at his head and have to jump off the airship.-

Sanai: -Puts her hand to his chest in a motion to stop him.- Don't dare come on deck after sitting out in Qufim Island with what you're wearing.. -Stares at Toshi and pointing up and down with her other hand.- Gonna plant yourself in more trouble then you're already in like that.

Toshi: -Toshi pouted as he turned and walked back down to the lower area of the Airship with a soft sigh. He ran his hand through his hair as he looked down at the floor, finding a corner to sit in as he closed his eyes. Soon enough,he was curled in the blanket and snuggled into its warmth as he would fall asleep within moments.-

Sanai: -A few moments pass and she walks down the stairs. She sits in the doorway of the room Toshi laid and closed her eyes.- Good night.

Toshi: -His ears would twitch as he had heard the Airship land, but he would remain asleep as he smiled warmly. He didn't move much, his tail moving freely on its own as he rubbed his cheek against a wall lovingly because of his dreams.-

Sanai: -She opened her eyes and look over at Toshi then stood up. She walked out of the doorway and into the bridge.- Thanks for the right Cid. Cid: No problem Boss Lady. Take care of your boyfriend -He smirked.- -Sanai hits Cid upside his head and began to walk out.- Worry about keeping your bald head shining then about what I do.. -Walks up to Toshi and nudges him.- Hey Boy, you're home.

Toshi: -Toshi would wake up as he would latched his arms around her waist immediately. His small tongue gently licking at the side of her neck as he purred. He wasn't exactly awake yet as his cheek nuzzled against her's as he mewed a few times. He purred loudly as he yawned with his mew. Cid was probably behind them watching him do this.-

Sanai: Cid: Hahaha that boy seems attached to you. Sanai: -Growls at Cid.- Do you want to live to die of old age or do I slit your throat now, Old man. Cid: Hmph -He started for the door and moaned.- Bitch.. Sanai: -Her ears flickered.- I heard that.. Cid: -Runs out of the room.- Sanai: You're home now, Boy.. Keep the blanket and stay out of trouble. -Takes his arms off her waist and turns to walk out.-

Toshi: -He didn't move off the ship as he shook his head.- I won't go back to Windurst... Not without you.. -He pouted, lowering his head as his eyes were hidden under his bangs.- I.. I I.. -He bit his lower lip and went quiet.-

Sanai: You have something you wanna say, hmm? -She crossed her arms over her chest.- Windurst is your home, is it not? Why won't you go to it? You're safe there.. A boy shouldn't be running around unprotected. -Closes her eyes.- You'll get no where hanging with a outlaw like me.

Toshi: I'll get no where sitting on the docks of Windurst.. All I can do is fish, do chores.. and help run the auction house.. I don't want this life of lonelinesss.. Yeah right it's true every mithra in windurst is trying to win my heart.. But now my heart is already taken.. -He lowered his head even more, refusing to move from his spot.-

Sanai: Is that so? -She puts her left arm to her side and her right hand on her hip.- You plan to stay here, do ya? You got your freedom yet you're choosing to throw it away? -Laughs.- Takes some guts to just stand there like that.. considering who you're talking to. -Stares at Toshi.- What's your name anyways, Boy?

Toshi: -Toshi forced his head against her neck as he spoke.- My name is Toshi ... -His eyes shut as he was brave enough to get this close to her since he had feelings for the woman he didnt even know.- ..You're the only reason I want to stay...

Sanai: -Lets out a serious sigh.- You're just a kid.. much younger then me.. -Closes her eyes again.- So you plan to follow a sky pirate, eh? Either way.. I'm sure you're parents are worried about you. You're going to have to lay low somewhere. That was Nanaa Mihgo's girls, she won't give up so easily. Think before you act then get back to me.. for now.. go home, Toshi.. -Pushs Toshi away and walks off the airship.- Cid, I'm going out for a few.. I better not find you in my stuff again when I return.. Cid:Oh my god, I did it ONE time.. Sanai: Cid... -Growling.- Cid: Fine! I won't mess with the weaponry!

Toshi: -Toshi got shivers down his spines from her rejection, He lowered his head and began to walk off the Airship, his tail tripping Cid onto the floor. Toshi immediately went to the fishing docks and sat at the docks, staring down at the ocean waters with a sigh. The sad thing was Toshi was an orphan, though he was 16, he was quite the childish one though he was very protective and caring. He was slightly mad as well as depressed.- I should of just studied the ways of a warrior.. Then maybe she would have taken me with her...

Sanai: -She walked to Windurst Woods and up the docks to Nanaa Mihgo's house to find Nanaa standing on the dock.- Some outlaw you are... standing out in the WIDE open. You're just screaming "Arrest me now!".. -Sanai broke out in laughter.- What do you want with Toshi anyways hmm? You're not the type to chase after young males.

Toshi: -Nanaa let a smirk grow onto her face as she kept her back to Sanai.- You don't know do you?.. That Toshi boy, he's the only pure male mithra left.. Let me refresh your memory on what I mean.. Toshi is a pure breed... Now that more and more Mithras fall in love or mate with Humes or Elvaans.. I want him for myself.. Even if I have to use my dear comrades to get him- -Toshi yawned as he stared down at water, watching the fish swirl around in circles near his feet.-

Sanai: Even so, he's just a young boy and frankly I don't give a damn about what you want. -Begins to growl.- You better leave that kid alone..

Toshi: -Nanaa laughed at Sanai as she snapped her fingers as groups of mithras came out of nowhere, they were unkown because their faces were covered. - Why...? Hmm? Do you have a deep interest in the boy? He is quite old enough to make a nice mate.. He's 16, he's more of a young man, Sanai.. And I will have him.. Train him to be a killer and make him my mate.. -She chuckled as she snapped her fingers again asthe groups of Mithras charged at Sanai.- -Toshi still remained there as he kicked his legs back and forth, staring up at the sky.-

Sanai: Don't make me laugh. You Mithra are just a bunch of rejects. -Sharges the group with all 3 katana unsheathed.- It takes skill to use 3 swords and a gun.. you my dear.. cant even kill so I laugh at you saying you can train him to be a killer.. -In a gap between the clash between the Mithra, Sanai relays a message to Cid.- Find that Male Mithra and GET HIM OUT OF WINDURST! Signed, Sanai 


	4. Chapter 4

Toshi: -Nanaa had kicked Sanai onto the floor when she wasn't looking as she chuckled.- You think you're going to take that young man from me..? He's mine, and you will die right here and no one will stop me from pushing Toshi into his destiny.. I never said you will die now.. You shall die here one day by Toshi's hands when we are done with him.. -Toshi sat in a boat, trying to catch fish with his claws and nothing more.-

Sanai: You think I'll just lay here! -Foot sleeps Nanaa Mihgo.- Fight me by yourself, no assistance, until then.. I won't waste my time on you. -Stands up.- By the way, beauty is much more then skin deep so lose the make-up.. -Throws a smoke bomb onto the dock, runs through the gate, then dives off the dock and into the water.- Cid.. update your god damn friend list sometime.. -She thinks as she swims along the dock.-

Toshi: -Toshi yawned as he laid back in the boat, he slowly closed his eyes and fell alseep with his arms hugging his tail. He yawned happily as he nuzzled his cheek against the boat, yawning.- -Nanaa growling, she got up and walked away with her groupies headed to look for Toshi.-

Sanai: -Flips onto her back in the water and looks in the sky for Cid's airship.- He better not be sleeping.. -While staring at the sky in a slight gaze, she head butts a boat and falls below the water surface, rubbing her head.- What the fuck.. -She looks up to see the boat, then surfaces the water.-

Toshi: -Toshi quickly sat up as he looked around, then looked down toward the water, but saw nothing as he rubbed his eyes with a loud yawn then mewed. He then picked up one of his large fish that he caught and began to gnaw on it as he smiled at the warm raw taste.-

Sanai -Thinks.- No way.. -Jumps out of the water and onto the back of the boat.- Well..well.. just the guy I was looking for.. -Flicks her wet silver hair back and out of her face.- Looks like you get your wish, you're coming with me.. -Holds her hand out to Toshi.- Unless you rather stay and become Nanaa Mihgo's sex slave.. she's looking for you..

Toshi: -He tilted his head as he rose his brow at her.- ..Teacher wouldn't do that, would she? -He blinked curiously, taking her hand as he stared at her very confused now that he was suddenly being taken along when she didn't want him to come in the first place.-

Sanai: Rather be taught to spill blood in vain? -Releasing his hand.- Be my guest then.. I don't control your fate, that i your choice. I'm giving you the choice that fate set for you, you can only have one road. You come with me or become a cold blood killer trained by Nanaa Mihgo. -Jumps off the boat, onto the dock, and begins to run to port.- I leave the choice in your hands. -She shouts to him.-

Toshi: -It didn't take much time to choose what he was going to do as he jumped out of his boat and ran after her. Soon enough he would catch up to her with his ears lowered some.- It would seem, Nanaa had been using me as a child.. teaching me how to live.. but she told me to go out on my own for 4 years when I was 12 ... -He blinked as he kept following her.-

Sanai: So.. she tried to raise you, eh? You lived with her without knowing ANY of the public rumors about her? -Staring over her shoulder, jumping off the dock and down the path.- Cid ignored my messages as usual.. I wanted him to find you. Apparently, I'm top of Nanaa's wanted list now. -Laughing.- You can come with me but I can't guarantee i'll always be.. "around".. -Grabs a pendant on her neck, rips it off, and hands it to Toshi.- Take this.. Don't lose it. -The pendant was in the shape of a heart, colored in a deep crimson red.- A promise I must keep.. take it..

Toshi: -Toshi took it, holding it tight as he placed it over his chest. He blushed with a nod silently licking her cheek.- I will never let it go, Sanai.. -He then got the courage to place his lips against her's in a kiss as he then quickly looked down as he bit his lower lip.- I would never let Nanaa take me like that.. Because my heart belongs to.. you.. -He would lower his head a bit more as he closed his eyes.-

Sanai: Uhh.. I'm just.. keeping a promise. If you're coming we're leaving Windurst immediately. If you have anything you want to take on the ariship, I suggest you get it now. -Looks forward.- You never got my name.. It's Sanai.. Don't be shocked if you heard of me. -Flips a cellphone from her belt and dials up Cid.- Hey Cid, READ YOUR MESSAGES SOMETIME!!! -Back on the airship.- Cid: ZzzZzzZzzz.. -Jumps up and answers his phone.- Hello? -Sanai shouts into the phone.- OWWWWW!!!

Toshi: -Toshi followed her as he sighed, looking down.- Lets go before Nanaa shows up... She like a mother to me.. it'll be hard to deny her.. and tell her to stay away.. -He placed his hands over his face and cried silently now that he finally found out he was being used by the one who raised him.-

Sanai: As I told you before, it is your choice. I'm not forcing you.. -Stops running and faces Toshi.- Don't cry.. frankly she didn't raise you at all.. Though no one approved of her watching you.. We had no choice. -Turns and walks through the departure building and down the dock to Cid's airship. She shouts as she boards.- You were sleeping again weren't you! -Walks into the bridge growling at Cid.- No wonder Mother said never to trust you. Cid:Hey, she was a noble Mithra, ya? Blame yourself for listening with mute ears. Sanai: -Looking down.- Whatever.. we leave in 5minutes.. no later, so get off your lazy ass. Cid: Fine, fine. Find the kid? Sanai: Yeah yeah, whether he comes or not is his decision but we leave in 5!

Toshi: -Toshi moved his hands from his face as he stared up at the sky with a longing sigh. He stood there by the enterance to the airship, his lower lip was bleeding as he groaned, closing his eyes.- Man.. I'm leaving home to be with a woman that probably will never love me as I do her.. but I guess it can't be helped. -Toshi would enter the airship and just went into the corner that he had slept in the last time.-

Sanai: Take off Cid! Cid: Yea yea, Victoria isn't as nimble as she used to be. -Sanai sits on the edge of the deck as she took flight. Her ears flickered at a sudden spike of pain. She looks over her shoulder to find a scrape going down her shoulder blade.- It would seem Nanaa got me after all.. hmm.. -She gets off the edge and starts down the stairs with her hand on the scrape, heading for the bridge of the airship.- Wonder why I didn't notice it before? Hmm.. -She gave out a low laugh.- Guess I got too many scars..

Toshi: -Eventually Toshi would go out onto the deck, standing behind her as he placed his hand over her scrape, whispering a few words as his hand glew in a white aura as the scrape slowly healed up to nothing as his hands then would gently massage her shoulders.- Male's aren't allow to use magic or physical combat because of the first male that actually did went on a blood lust.. but luckily I know only a few healing spells that I created myself..

Sanai: -She puts her arms back to her side.- You realize that is just a story they tell the children.. That has only happened a few times, because they learned, they craved power.. If you have too much power.. you'll reach your limit, and completely snap.. When you snap you're not who you once were, that you is forever gone. -She walks into the below deck room and lays in the back corner with her legs crossed. Her eyes barely open now.- Do you remember your parents at all?

Toshi: -Toshi followed as he laid down, his head inbetween her legs as he stared up at her.- ..My mother died giving birth to me and well.. I guess my father was one of those people who crave power.. I was abandoned when I was barely 1 years old.. but I guess that doesn't matter...-He closed his eyes as he crossed his arms against his bare chest, lightly nuzzling himself closer to her.-

Sanai: Did your father care about you at all? -Her eyes now closed now.- I know your mother.. -She yawned and her voice starts to fall low.- Loved you very much.. She said she'd give her life for a child.. Unfortunately, that was her fate..

Toshi: -He shook his head, narrowing his eyes as he looked away.- ..I'm the reason my Mother died..I don't believe she died having me.. My father killed her, I know it..and I plan to kill him.. I plan to hunt him down and kill him.. I swear it.. -He hid his face against her leg and cries a bit more,biting his lower lip again.-

Sanai: -Sleeply speaking.- That's not true.. You were just.. too small to remember.. -Her head fell to the side and she passed out.- ...

Toshi: -Seeing that she had passed out, he had found the blanket from before and gently tugged her into his arms as he held her in his arms, the blankets pulled over the two as he eventually drifted to sleep as well.- Sleep well, Sanai...

Sanai: -Later that night. In her sleep, Sanai nuzzles Toshi in her sleep. She slightly begins to cry in her sleep without realizing it.- Momma.. don't leave me..

Toshi: -His eyes opened half-way looking down at Sanai, sighing at her tears. His hand gently wiped away her tears.- My secret dear love.. I'm here.. I'll do all I can to protect you.. With what I have.. I'll do my best.. -He whispered this as he closed his eyes after his words,his arms were around her waist and his lips against her cheek.-

Sanai: -The sun began to rise. It shined through a small window and into Sanai's closed eyes. She gave a slight sigh and opened her eyes slightly.- How long was I out for?.. -She looks down to find herself in Toshi's arms and her face became blushed. She slowly and quietly slid herself out of his embrace so she wouldn't wake up then walked out of the room. She fixed her jacket and ran up onto deck.- I hope to god Cid put on auto-pilot before passing out to his Play Boy.. -She gave a yawn and her ears dropped a little. She took a comb out of her pocket and combed through her silver hair.- Well... going to have to hang low somewhere.. I think Norg would be best. -She grinned.- My cousin owes me a favor anyways.

Toshi: -Had waking up moments after she did so, he stretch and yawned longingly. He stood and walked over to where he would find her. He would sneak up behind her as he gave her another embrace as he lowered his head.- Sanai... Tell me .. about your mother... -He reached over and kissed the corner of her lips to comfort her, nuzzling his head against her shoulder.-

Sanai: -Sanai went into a blank gaze.- My.. mother?.. What about my mother? -Looks to the side off the edge of the airship.- I don't see why you'd want to know about her..

Toshi: -His lips lightly trailed up her neck, sighing as his eyes looked up toward her, his voice would get lower.- ..You were crying last night.. When I held you close to me..

Sanai: -Tears began to fall down her face.- My mother is dead to me.. She abandoned me for more power... My family is of noble blood but I.. am only half.. My father? -Falls into a evil growl.- Couldn't give a damn about me.. he left when I was but a infent.. -She walked away from Toshi and onto the bridge.-

Toshi: -Before she could get to the bridge,pulling her back this time as pplaced her head against his chest, he sighed deeply.- Sanai.. We're too in a like in many ways.. You have me to cry onto .. So don't run away.. You have me.. You have a shoulder to cry onto..

Sanai: -Pulls herself away.- I'm fine! -Stomps off.- I've always been alone, nothing ever changes.. 


End file.
